


Lunch Break

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Zoro arrived at the Baratie around 2 that afternoon. Making his way past the line, and through the sitting areas, he went straight to the kitchen doors and let himself in.

“Zoro!” His name was chorused throughout the kitchen.

“Hey, where’s curly?” Zoro waved.

Patty pointed to the back door. “He just went outside for a smoke break.”

“Thanks.” Zoro walked right through the door next to it.

He learned the first time that the one Patty pointed at was always the freezer, and the one Carne pointed to was Zeff’s office. They really liked messing with people. Stepping into the cold air, he pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself. Sanji was leaning against the painted brick with a half burned cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Where’s your jacket? You’re gonna catch a cold.”

Sanji jumped at the sound of Zoro’s voice, and gave him a small smile. “Awww, you’re worried about me.”

“Bullshit, I just hate taking care of you when you’re sick. You get so whiney.” Zoro was close enough to pluck the cigarette from his lips and stub it against the wall.

“I do not, and I wasn’t finished with that.”

“I thought you were down to a pack a week, why did I find three of them in the bedside drawer.”

Sanji gave him a peck on the lips. “Budget’s getting tight around the restaurant again. We’re not sure if we’re gonna have enough for the mortgage payment, and it’s pretty stressful.”

“Sorry.” Zoro gave him a kiss lingering a little longer before pulling away.

“Not your fault, this happens every four or five months anyway. New restaurants open up, take a good chunk of our business because the customers are curious, and they eventually come back because we’re superior.” Sanji kissed him a little longer than the last one, flicking his tongue out against Zoro’s bottom lip.

“Mmn.” Zoro placed a hand on the back of his neck to drag out the next kiss.

The backdoor slammed open making them both jump. Looking to the door they saw Zeff with a rolling pin in his hand.

“Break's over eggplant, back to work!” Zeff nodded at Zoro before heading back inside.

 Brushing his hair back into his face, Sanji said, “I’ll make you something to go, what do you want for lunch?”

“I wanted cute blonde chef, but I’ll settle for shrimp scampi.” Zoro stuffed his hands into his pockets following Sanji inside.

“You can have the other for dinner if it makes you feel better.”

Zoro grinned.


End file.
